who killed Eric Cartman
by Madshipper0719
Summary: Detective Craig and his partner officer Tweek gets in charge of the biggest case of their life, In small town of Colorado a well-known and a very hated rich man was mysteriously murdered and they have to find out who did it.
1. A boring job

"Tweek"Craig called out bored

Craig was a young Detective after 8 years of law school he finally had his childhood dream job but as he got older he realize it wasn't the glamorous action and drama full life he was hoping for.

He all of imagine that he be solving cases about people from 100 years ago, Unsolved Mysteries that would make it on national TV, and would make a difference in the world.

But instead he realized that's not the life you was going to get when the first case he was ever given at the young age of 23 what about trying to find some missing teenager with just living with her boyfriend 3 blocks from away from her parents house.

"Yes,Cr-I mean Sir?"Tweek asked walking into his long term boyfriend office

"You don't have to call me that when no ones here"Craig chuckle

"I know but I kinda like calling you that"Tweek blushed

Craig then walked to him and rapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I love you Tweek"Craig said kissing his neck harder

"C-craig GAH not here here someone might see us and GAH Thag would too much pressure"Tweek spasm

"Then lets go home"Craig said seductively,Then their boss walked in

"Detective Craig officer tweek I came to give you your new case before you leave "Lieutenant Hidi reported to them

"About what?"Craig asked still holding Tweek in his arms

"A parent that kicked out there 15 year old for being gay and now reported them missing"lieutenant Hidi informed him

"Wait,They kicked out their GAH son then reported him missing?"Tweek question getting out of Craig's arm

"I don't know just solve it"She said then walked away

Craig sat back down tired

"How much you want to bet that he's just living with friends"Craig asked rhetorically as he pulled out a bottle of rum from his desk and a small shot glass and took a quick sip

"Craig, I'm sure you'll GAH get something interesting to do soon"Tweek said

"Thanks for lying to me, Honey"Craig smiled at Tweek

"Let's go babe"Craig said as he put his bottle of rum back and grabbed the report file and walked out.

While they were walking they walked passed lieutenant Hidi's office and Craig noticed a pile of files on the floor.

"Babe go start the car I'll be there in minute"Craig told Tweek

"Okay"Tweek said with a small twitch and walked to the exit

Craig went insided and picked up the loose spreaded files and set them back on lieutenant Hidi's desk then one case in particular caught his eye.

The opened it and look through the current evidence given and then a smile appeared on his face,He looked around to make sure no one was around to see him and put the file in his coat and walked out inspecious and went into the car.

"Tweek got what you GAH need"Tweek asked with a twitch

"Um...Yeah,Lets just go"Craig said looking out to make sure they weren't being followed, Tweek immediately became suspicious but he just Shrugged it off and drove home.

Then when they arrived their Tweek started dinner and Craig sat at the dinner table completely silent then he spoke.

"Their something I need to tell you"Craig said in a low vioce


	2. The bet

"What wrong honey?"Tweek asked

Craig said nothing he just tossed the files on the table,Tweek grabbed them and looked through them then a terrified look spread across his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?Tweek shouted

"Tweek hear me out"Craig calmed him down

Tweek then crossed his arms with a angry face on waiting for Craig's explanation.

"I been waiting for a case like this,Theis could be something interesting but doesn't end with a teenage girl crying her eyes out and she packs her bags and go back to her parents car"Craig explained

"But Craig GAH we could get f-fired for this"Tweek exclaimed panicking

"Come on Tweek just read who died"Craig handed him the files again

"I don't ca-"Tweek stopped mid-sentence when he read the name on the cover

"Eric Cartman?"Tweek said confused

"Didn't we go to school with him?"Tweek asked

"Yeah, apparently he stayed in Colorado and became a millionaire overnight"Craig explained more

"But-No Craig"Tweek twitch with his arms folded

"But we can do this"Craig encouraged

"We could get in GAH trouble or...WHAT IF WHO EVER KILL CARTMAN COMES FOR US!?,OR WHAT IF WE SEE SOMETHING WE DON'T WANT TO SEE OR-"Tweek shouted having a panic attack

"Tweek,Calm down sweetie"Craig hugged him and rocked him slowly in his arms

"I promise no ones going to hurt you"Craig kissed him gently on the forehead

"You know what Craig your an GAH amazing d-detective I'm sure lieutenant Heidi would love to give you a job"Tweek cuddled closer

 **Then next day they went to go ask Lieutenant Heidi**

"Hell no I'm not going to give you the job"She shouted

"why not"Craig complained

Both him and Tweek were in her office talking to her about the Eric Cartman case.

"One you stole personal files from my office, second you have no idea how to solve this kind of case"She continued

"Yes I do,I am licensed to do more then to play where motherfuking Waldo with some stupid ranway teenager's"Craig argued

"Lieutenant Heidi with all due respect Craig knows what he's doing"Tweek said

"Of course you say that"She rolled her eyes

"We can do this we knew Eric personally"Craig said trying to persuade her

"You did?"She questioned

"Yeah,We were all in the same class in 4th grade throughout our senior year of high school"Craig continued

Then Lieutenant Heidi sat down on her chair and then she looked at them with a straight face.

"Fine,You can do the Eric Cartman case"She said

But before they could celebrate she added something.

"But if you come up short or it becomes to much pressure for you both,Your put of here"Lieutenant Heidi warned them

They both looked at each other with the same amount of fear,Then they both formed a smile fuilled with ambition curiosity.

"Deal"Craig agreed shaking her hand,Him and Tweek were about to walk out when ahe got of her chair and what do I finally cabinet and took out a white floder.

"Here's all the information given"lieutenant Heidi gave them a small folder

Then their faces turned pale as they looked back up to see she had a deviant smile on her face.

"This is it?"Tweek twitched seeing the almost empty folder

"Thier only two pieces of paper in here"Craig said in shock

"I-is this all the GAH evidence?"Tweek asked panic

"Yep,Good luck boys"She winked and walked back in to her office and they could still here he evil laughter through the door.

Craig and Tweek walked out and drove home to discuss what to do.


	3. Trip back to South Park

"I can't b-believe this is all we have"

Tweek paniced

"We can do this Tweek"Craig encouraged

Then they opened the folder and looked inside and all their was in thier was the last thing Cartman signed before he died and the last paycheck he made.

"I don't get it?GAH why is this so important"Tweek questioned

"I don't know maybe because it was the two last things Cartman did before he died"Craig shrugged

"Let's see the check was for...Holy shit 24 thousand dollars to Bebe Stevens"Craig said in shock

"Bebe?"She dated C-cylde"Tweek remembered

"Then cheated on him with Kevin,then cheated him with Cole and then cheated on him with Jasper then-"Craig named

"I get it"Tweek stopped him

"Why would he give her a check"Craig question suspiciously,Then he grabbed then signed contract.

"T-this is for a nonprofit c-charity"Tweek noticed

"Kyle Broflovski owns it with his husband Stan"Craig noticed by the top signature above Cartman's

"He hated them or liked them but pretend to hate them either way why would he want to own half of a nonprofit charity"Craig questioned

"Knowing that dumbass he probably thought he make some money"Craig answered himself

"Okay, b-but these GAH two pieces of paper d-doesn't tell us GAH who killed him"Tweek obviously informed him

"Yeah,Babe I think we need to take a tirp"Craig suggested

"Craig for the hundred time I'm h-happy"Tweek rolled his eyes

"No that's not what I ment,I mean back to Colorado South Park,We already have two possible suspect and we might have more and find our killer if we go to the the place he died"Craig explained himself

"Oh,That a-actually might work but lieutenant Heidi d-didn't give us any money to do it she GAH doesn't even think we c-can do it"Tweek told him

"No but we might have enough money in our savings account to get theit and back"Craig suggested

"What?,WE CAN'T USE THAT MONEY WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS AND WE NEED IT!,OR WHAT IF ONE OF USE GET HURTS AND WE NEED IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION GAH OR GAH WE"Tweek panicked

"Honey calmed down"Craig comfort him

"When we solve the case we'll get all that money back and more;and we'll put on to more important cases instead runaway Teen bullshit"Craig persuade him

Tweek twitched then calmed down then smiled,Then he got excited thinking about doing a real detective work.

"Okay lets do it"Tweek cheered

"Really?, Great"Craig hugged Tweek and Tweek hugged back

Then they cleared out their bank account and booked the first train to South Park Colorado.

They drove their with their long term friends Cylde Donovan and Token Black.

"Thanks f-for driving us"Tweek thanked as they parked at the train station

"No problem guys, This is big for you guys"Token said

"And I get to eat your food and looked through your things while your gone"Cylde joked

"Y-you're house-sitting not r-renting"Tweek reminded him

"Yeah if you were renting we charge you"Craig added

Then they heard the loud blow Horn of a train coming up.

"GAH!WHAT WAS THAT!?"Tweek screamed

"That was our train love"Craig said

"Oh,Okay"Tweek calmed down and grabbed him and Craig's suitcase and they both got on the train waving goodbye to their friends.

"Ready?"Craig asked

Tweek just smiled and grabbed on to Craig's arm.

"Time to go back to South Park"Craig cheered

Then the roar of the trains 12 wheels started and then they could feel the train slowly start to move then it picked up more speed as they went farther.

After 4 hours of being stuck on a train they finally made of the Colorado,When they got off they took a cab to South Park and rented an hotel for the night.

"I can't wait for tomorrow"Tweek cuddled Craig into Craig

Craig gently kissed Tweek on the lips and they both went to sleep.

 **Author's note**

 **God this is late but I'll try to publish earlier and daily.**


	4. Frirst day on the case

The next morning they both got dressed and started on the case, Craig was driving while Tweek held the small floder.

"So w-what's first"Tweek asked looking out the window seeing all the old stores and shops from their childhood neighborhood.

"Were going to Cartman's new house, Apparently he's living in a mansion with his wife"Craig told him

"He got married?"Tweek asked surprised

"Yeah like 10 years ago to someone named Marjorie"Craig inform Tweek

Why does that n-name sound so f-familiar wait W-where did you find t-that out?"Tweek asked

"I had to look it up but, didn't take long his murder apparently the most interesting thing to happen in this town"Craig answered

They then pulled up to a 4 story mansion with a beautiful front yard.They walker out of the car and walked up to the front door.

Tweek rang the door bell and a loud ring could be heard from the outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"Tweek panicked

"That was the door honey"Craig rolled his eyes

"Oh" Tweek calmed down

Then the door opened and walked out was a beautiful woman with short curly blonde hair,ligth blue eye on her left and a slightly darker bleu eye on the right,and she was wearing what looked to be a short white plane dress.

"C-can I help you?"Marjorie asked sweetly

"Um...Are you Marjorie?"Craig asked looking at every detail at Marjorie's appearance

"Yes"She answered rubbing her fist together nervously

"OH SHIT BUTTERS"Tweek shouted without thinking

"Oh um...Well...I"Marjorie blushed

"You don't have to say anything about"Craig reassured him

"But we did come here to say you some questions about your late husband"Craig said

She gave them a confused looked, Craig noticed it and reached for his badge.

"I'm Detective Craig Tucker and this is my partner officer Tweek Tweak"Craig introduced himself

"Oh,Come in"Marjorie stuttered and open the door frantically

They walked into the mansion seeing all the expensive things on the walls and on floor everywhere.

"I see Cartman had some expensive taste"Craig noticed

"Yeah,He l-oved to spend his money on ridiculously f-flashing things,I don't know who he was trying to i-impress"Marjorie said

She walked them into Cartman's old study room

"He was k-killed in this room,They told me n-not to move or c-clean anything"Marjorie showed him

"Um... Thanks"Craig said as she walked away from them

"She s-seemed nice"Tweek pointed out

"Yeah,She was definitely happy for someone who husband just died in their own house"Craig suspiciously pointed out

Then him and Tweek walked in and search the room and opened the drawer.

"Craig look"Tweek called out of him

Then they found drawers and drawers full of signed contracts,legal agreements,and blank paychecks.

"Wow,Look at all of this papers...And this one seems interesting"Craig picked up a written out paycheck

"Who is i-it for?"Tweek asked

"Kenny McCormick"Craig looked around it

"L-look at the d-description"Tweek noticed

"Here's your last paycheck,Now stay the hell away from my wife"Craig read aloud

"Kenny?,He worked for Cartman?"Tweek said

"Apparently,And I think we have our first suspect"Craig said as he stuffed the check down in his pocket

"I t-thought you thought Marjorie k-killed Cartman?"Tweek questioned

"it's possible that she did but just in case she didn't we need to keep looking"Craig told him

Then they looked farther in Cartman's file cabinets and they found a signed contract with Cartman's name on it.

"It's the o-orphanage Kyle and Stan own's he has-or had p-part ownership"Tweek found out

"Yeah so"Craig rolled his eyes

"Well it says here t-that he has the right to tear down or replace the b-building"Tweek skim the paper to find important evidence

"What it does?"Craig said as he took the paper from Tweek

"Maybe Stan or Kyle k-killed h-him for revenge or to get their o-orphanage back"Tweek accused

"Well now we have two suspects both with good reasons to why he want him dead"Craig thought

As walked out they saw Marjorie on the couch with a 5 year old boy next to her watching SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Ms.Cartman?"Craig called her name

She turn her head to meet Craigs eyes

"We need to ask you some questions"

Craig said to her


	5. Marjorie's interrogation

Marjorie took a deep breath and looked at her small son.

"Keith,M-mommy needs to do something real q-quick go to your room"Marjorie kissed her small son

When he walked away she just sat their looking at Tweek and Craig, After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"Well?"Marjorie asked patiently

"Oh,Right um..."Craig thought

"Where were you when your husband died"Craig asked

Marjorie thought then looked back them

"I was with a friend"Marjorie answered

"What friend?,Kenny McCormick he has worked for me and my husband for 8 years,He makes me really happy"Marjorie smiled with a small blush

"Anyone you think might want to hurt your husband?"Craig asked

Then Marjorie let out a small laugh

"Theirs a lot of people who want to hurt my husband,H-he wasn't a good person;Im not saying he d-deserve to die but he didn't d-deserve this lifestyle he never had to work a day in his life he just steals the hard w-work of everyone else and takes the c-credit"Marjorie said looking at her nails

"Sounds l-like you didn't like h-im much"Tweek noticed

"I loved him, B-but he didn't love me;He just liked the power he h-had over me That's all h-he ever wanted from me"Marjorie explained her monotone voice

"Sorry if t-that came o-out like I didn't care"Marjorie apologized

"No, Don't worry;So how long did you wait to call the police?"Craig ask more specifically

"I called immediately after I saw him dead in his office"Marjorie answerer

"Really and where is this friend now?"Craig asked

"Home probably"Marjorie Shrugged

"Right okay,So you a rich Widow is saying that she was not home when her rich husband was suddenly murdered in their own house"Craig implied heavily that he was the main suspect

"I swear i didn't kill E-eric I have no reason t-to"Marjorie said sympathetically with a hint of nervousness

"B-besides even if tho Eric is dead I sign a prenup years a-ago I get nothing and I'm completely b-broke with a 5 year and a 3 month o-old"Marjorie informed them

"Yeah right,Like you didn't know that even though you sign a prenup if Carmen was murdered or something happened him that wasn't by natural causes you still get everything"Craig interrogated

"I do"Marjorie said genuinely shocked

"Oh,I guess you didn't know"Craig said embarrassed

"I honestly didn't k-ill my husband"Marjorie said with voice full with honesty and pureness

Craig took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you might know anyone else who might want Cartman dead"Craig asked

"I know a lot o-of people who wanted him dead,B-but the early of the c-come to mine would be Kyle and Stan"Marjorie honestly said

"Why?"Craig asked

"Well he b-bought that orphanage which I thought was sweet but later found out that h-he was g-going to d-destroy and turn into a business c-center and sending all those poor little orphans b-back into the system"Marjorie said

"The orphanage Stan and Kyle own?"Tweek asked

"Sure is"Marjorie said

"Anyone else who your husband might have pissed off"Craig asked

"Sure but, H-he's the only one who i think would be s-so mad to k-kill him"Marjorie said

"Thank you,but don't feeldon't feel safe we will come back when we have more evidence"Craig warned

Then both Craig and Tweek walked out of the large mansion and back to the rented car and drove to Stan and Kyle's orphanarium.

When they were out a sight and earshot she walked to the phone in her living room and pressed the 1 button.

She waited patiently until she heard a male voice that said _"Hello?"_

 ** _"K-kenny?,The police just came to my house_**

 ** _-silence-_**

 ** _"No,I didn't tell them what I know they're going to find out eventually_**

 ** _-silence-_**

 ** _"I know I need to hide it but we both need to cover story and already there main suspect for obvious reasons"_**

 ** _-silence-_**

 ** _"okay Kenny, I love you"_**

 ** _-silence-_**

She then hung up her phone and walk to her son's room.And stayed with him until Kenny came.


	6. Interrogating Kyle and Stan

Craig and Tweek drove from Cartman's huge mansion to a small house miles away from it.

Then house on the outside side looked big,Not as big as Cartman's but it looks like someone can live in a comfortably.

Craig and Tweek walked to the door and Craig knocked,Then 3 kids bursted through the door laughing and giggling.

They walked in and saw a room full of kids playing board games, watching TV,and screaming and crying.

"My God"Craig muttered under his breath

Then Craig grabbed a little Ginger girl by her arm

"Where's your parents?"Craig demand an answered

"Dead,But Kyle and Stan are in the kitchen; Their taking carr of us"She answered then ran away

Tweek and Craig walked in the Kitchen and Saw Kyle was making sandwiches and Stan holding two crying infants.

"Um...Are you Kyle and Stan?"Craig asked

They both looked to see the two police officers in their house.

"Are you here to adopt kid?"Kyle asked confused

Then a 5 year old boys scream for absolutely no reason

"Please be this one"Kyle said emotionless

"No,W-were to t-talk to you about the Eric Cartman c-case"Tweek informed them

"Daddy Stan is Eric Cartman the mad man who took our orphanage"A 4 year old girl asked

"Yes, Pudding"Stan answered

"So he did buy away your orphanarium"Craig said

"Yeah, That double crossing son of bitch ruin our lives;may he rest in so much peace"Kyle quickly said and gave kids their lunches

"So what h-happened w-ith the orphanage and why are all t-these kids in y-your house"Tweek asked

 ** _-Flash back-_**

"Well it was about 4 weeks before Cartman's death and we were in and time in our Financial life"Stan started

 _"kyle we can't afford to keep this orphanage running,With the money for food, electricity, and dealing with unfit parents;were losing more than we're actually on it earning"Stan told Kyle_

 _"Stan we promised these kids we take care of them,Their have to be something we can do"Kyle hoped_

 _Then on cue they heard a knock on the door, They both walked to the door and was greeted with their old childhood friend Eric Cartman._

 _"Eric?Eric Cartman?,What the hell are you doing here?"Kyle asked surprised_

 _"Well I saw that you bought one of those cheap please donate adds on the internet,So I thought maybe I could give you some money for your failing orphanage"Cartman explained himself_

 _"Wait?,You want to donate to our orphanage?"Stan clarified_

 _"Yes"Crartman answered_

 _"you want to donate to our nonprofit orphanage?"Stan made clear_

 _"Yes,I love children I actually have 2 kids living in my house right now"Cartman persuaded them_

 _"You mean you have two kids"Kyle asked_

 _"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Anyways I would love to work with you only if I get one third of the company"Cartman suggested_

 _"D-deal"Stan and Kyle shook both their hands_

 _ **-Flash back over-**_

"What happen after that?"Craig asked

"That Fat son of a bitch screwed us over at like a cheat prostitute"Kyle growled

"After 6 months of Cartman's "donating" he took our all of our profits and then stole our orphanage from us"Stan finished

"And to keep the kids out of the system and to keep them together we have to raise them here"Kyle said answering Tweeks other question

"Is it legal to keep all these kids here?"Craig asked

"Will you arrest us if is not"Kyle asked quickly

"N-no,That's why w-were here"Tweek told them

"Then no,No really"Kyle answered

"So I bet you were mad huh?,So mad you might want him dead"Craig implied

"Yeah I wanted him dead but I didn't kill him, But who ever dead must have really pissed him off"Kyle said

"so w-where were you the n-night Eric died"Tweek asked

"Here, Wishing I was someone else"Kyle moaned

Then 4 kids came on fighting and screaming and pulling each other hair,Then they rolled out of the kitchen.

"I oddly believe you"Criag said

"Well since we have n-no proof that you did it we have to m-mark you as not s-suspect"Tweek inform them

Then Tweek and Craig walked out of the house and back to their car.

"What are we g-going to do now we don't have any more s-uspects"Tweek asked

Craig then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small number they found in Cartmen's office earlier.

"We can call this number"Craig suggested

Tweek just shrugged and then Craig dialed the number

Then they heard the first 3 rings,Then a female voice could be heard through the phone.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

The woman on the other line said

They both just stood there in shock they immediately recognized the voiced.

It was...Wendy Testaburger


	7. A surprising suspect

Out of panic Tweek hung up the phone,Him and Craig looked at each other then down at the phone.

"You d-on't think W-wendy would do that?,Do you"Tweek asked, ask Craig got out of his surprise trance and started to drive

"I mean... obviously her and Cartman stayed in touch... So she might have"Craig answered

"W-why did she g-give him her number?Tweek thought aloud

"Maybe they were seeing each other"Craig suggested

"B-but he's...I mean w-as married"Tweek told Craig

"So are a lot of men,that doesn't stop them"Craig rolled his eyes

Tweek thought about what Craig said but he still wasn't convinced.

"Tweek do you remember Cartman's Injurys"Craig asked him

"Yeah,He w-was stabbed 58 times;15 times in his s-stomach, 15 times in back,then by the look of it he was turned over on his b-back and stabbed 19 times in his c-chest,then s-tabbed 10 times in the head breaking h-his skull a-almost in half,and slit his throat 4 t-times almost cutting his head off"Tweek said reading off the criminal records they got from Lieutenant Heidi.

"Jesus GAH w-we don't have to see it?Do w-we?Tweek asked hopefully

"Hopefully not,But that's not why I asked you to tell me"Craig Relaxed his twitching boyfriend

"W-why did you a-ask me then?"Tweek asked

"Because if someone just wanted Cartman dead simply for revenge or just didn't like him why go that far"Craig started

"They could of just slit his throat once or just stabbed him in the chest a couple times;You know things that would've killed him immediately"Craig continued

"Whoever killed him wanted him to suffer as much as he could before he die, So this all leads to a crime of passion"Craig finished

"But e-everyone seemed to hate h-him"Tweek told him

"But someone somewhere hated him so much that they didn't just only want him dead,They wanted to make sure he was dead"Craig corrected him

They drove to a local Library walk inside and took a computer and searched Wendy's name.

They found out that she was a famous lawyer with a lot of degrees and she was currently working her way to being a judge.

"Looks like s-she was doing good for h-herself"Tweek pointed out

"Yeah,But that does it make her innocent she might of had a secret relationship with Cartman"Craig said sticking to his first assumption

They then search to some more to find out that a year before he died Cartman personally hired Wendy Testaburger to be his lawyer when he was accused of stealing money from organizations he supported financially.

"So they w-work together"Tweek said

"So a wealthy man working with a successful lawyer that doesn't scream scandal at all"Craig sarcastically said

"C-craig even of they were in a intimate relationship that d-doesn't mean she killee him,Y-you can't even prove she did it"Tweek Told him

"Your right I can't but she might have some answers"Craig said then he got out of the chair and walked out of the Library while Tweek followed slowly

"W-where are we g-going now?"Tweek asked

"Wendy Testaburger's office"Craig said then got into their car,Tweek rolled his eyes and got into the car and they both drove off to her office.


	8. Interrogating Wendy Testaburger

They drove to South Park's law enforcement frim,They walked in and saw a woman on the front desk who was looked like an assistant.

"Hello can I help you?"She asked kindly

"Y-yeah can we see Wendy Tesaburger"Tweek asked

"Oh,Yes she's in the back but she talking to a client is this important?"She asked

"Yeah"Craig said showing her their bages

She looked up at see the bage and got out of her seat and walked them to her office.

They walked to a door with her name on the door.

"Miss.Tesaburger their two police officers here to see you"She said then walked away

Wendy open the door and gave Tweek and Craig a shocked look.

"Um... Can I help you?"Wendy asked

"Were here about the Eric Cartman case"Craig told her

She sighed quietly then the 2 men who were currently in her office just sat their giving her a confused look.

"Henry;Alexander,I have to talk to you later"Wendy told them

The two men simply walked out of the room without saying a word.

She then sat down at her desk and Craig and Tweek sat on the other side.

"Is their something wrong with Eric?"Wendy asked distracted with paperwork

"You d-didn't hear?"Tweek asked

"Hear what?"Wendy asked

"Cartman was murdered in his own home"Craig told her

"He?"She said shocked and generally upset

"Yeah,and we k-know a year before he died you w-work with him o-on a case"Tweek said

"That's w-why were here"Tweek continued

"Please taking that man's case was the wrost thing I ever did,I have never met a more narcissistic,ungrateful, lying,and conniving man in my entire career; and I'm a lawyer"Wendy said to them

"So you didn't like?"Craig asked

"No,I hated that man with every fiber of my being working with him was the worst two months of my entire life"Wendy made clear

While Tweek asked Wendy more questions Craig noticed that she had a phone that was thrown in the trash,The phone looked like it was new and it still looked maintain like she just bought it from the store today,While Tweek and Wendy talked mote about the case Craig took the old phone and put it in his coat pocket.

"Alright Miss.Testaburger thank you for your cooperation"Craig thanked and shook her hand and they walked out

By the time they got out of the office building it was nigth time and they drove back to the hotel they were staying in.

Tweek immediately collapsed on their bed and Craig put his coat

(which still had the phone Wendy had in her office)

"G-god I can't believe we talked to 4 p-people and went to 3 p-place all in one long time consuming d-day"Tweek moaned

Craig cuddled up next to him and kissed him gently on the forehead and held him until he feel a sleep.Once Tweek was sleeping peacefully he got out of the bed took out the phone and turned it on.

Her screensaver was a picture of her holding her degree in law,He swiped the phone and it immediately took him to the lockscreen,For the rest of the nigth he tried to get into her phone.


	9. Learning more information

The next morning Tweek woke up and saw Craig at the table looking half dead starting at and unknown phone that was connected to a portable phone charger.

"Craig?"Tweek spoke

Craig then looked at Tweek extremely tired,Tweek then walked to Craig and looked over to see the phone he was holding.

"Who phone is that?"Tweek asked

"Wendy's I think"Craig said emotionless as he continued to type down more random numbers

"Have you b-been trying to unlock h-her p-password?"Tweek asked

"Yeh"Craig answer extremely exhausted

Tweek then took the phone from Craig's hand, Craig was so tried it took him a few seconds to react.

"Tweek"Craig questioned

Tweek ignored him and lookee at her phone, Then he put it down and went to their computer and went to a website.

"What are you doing?"Craig asked rubbing his tried eyes

"Their can l-literally be 100 different passwords and t-they can be all wrong,B-but I do know this website that can let you read other p-people text messages"Tweek told him then he should him the home page.

Then Tweek typed in her work phone number and then every text conversation she had on her phone was their.

They scroll through it and found Eric's mobile number.

Tweek clicked on it and saw the conversation they been having 2 months before he died.

"So they did talk,She lied to us"Craig realized slowly waking himself up alittle

"Your r-right"Tweek twitched

Tweek scrolled down and noticed something

 **12:00pm**

 ** _Cartman: Hello love_**

 ** _Wendy:Mr.Cartman please lets keep our relationship professional_**

 ** _Cartman: Whatever you say darling,Now how my case going_**

 ** _Wendy:Well it's a hard case but you migth win if your wife and her friend speak on your behalf_**

 ** _Cartman: Friend...You mean my Butler he's not working with us anymore_**

 ** _Wendy:Why?_**

 ** _Cartman:Him and my wife were to close but I'm sure she'll say something about me_**

Tweek decided reading anything more would be pointless and he looked at Craig.

"Close?,W-what does that m-mean?"Tweek asked

Craig gave out a deep and long yawn and looked at Tweek.

"It probably mean that Marjorie and her "Friend"Were really friendly"Craig implied heavily

"Why w-would she lie,W-we don't care if she w-was sleeping with a-another guy"Tweek asked

"Maybe she was hiding something,We might have ruled her out of being a suspect too early"Craig thought

"But W-wendy lied to,She said she had no contact with C-cartman when she obviously d-did"Tweek reminded him

"They both could both be guilty but only one of them is"Craig said

"And...And-"Craig trailed off and slammed his face of the desk where their computer was

"Craig?"Tweek Panic twitching like hell,Then he hear slight snoring then he fetl a wave of relief.

Tweek then picked up Craig and placed him on the bed gently.

"Don't w-worry Detective Craig w-we can try again when y-you get some sleep"Tweek then kissed him gently on his forehead and cuddled against him.

After a few minutes of quiet Tweek become more curious about what her and Cartman's relationship was.

Tweek slowly got out of bed carefully not to wake Craig and looked at his computer screen and scroll to the top and read it down.

After a few minutes of staring at the bright computer screen he found something interesting.


	10. Wendy secret text messages

While Craig was sleeping Tweek was searching through Wendy's text messages.

And noticed something interesting,On her contact she had a number labed

 **"Best Friend"**.

He use the mouse to chick on it and read it quietly trying not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

 ** _Best Friend_**

 **4:00pm**

 **Wensday,March,12**

 **Wendy:Good Morning Beautiful**

 **Best Friend:Hey girl,Whats new**

 **Wendy:Ugh, I'm working with _The_ wrost guy**

 **Best friend: Really who?**

 **Wendy:His name is Eric Cartman,The son of a bitch is forcing to do some case for him and paying me shit for it**

 **Best friend:Eric Cartman?,That millionaire?,Why don't you send him my way (;**

 **Wendy:Bebe he's married**

 **Best friend:So what?**

 **Wendy: Whatever,If you want his number here**

 **555-777-6666**

 **Best friend: Your the best honey**

 **Wendy: I'm only giving you these because it's good for me,If he gets caught I get everything**

 **Best friend:Better share**

Tweek then logged off the computer and noticed Craig was waking up,His eyes opened and he looked at Tweek's face which had a huge smile across it.

"Why so happy?"Craig asked

"W-e got her Craig"Tweek said proudly with prideful eyes


	11. Meeting Bebe Steven

"We got who"Craig asked rubbing his slowly waking himself up

"Wendy,S-she gave some random g-girl Cartman's mobile n-number"Tweek told him

"She did?,Who?"Craig asked fully awake

"Bebe Stevens"Tweek told him

"How do you know that it's Bebe?"Craig asked curiously

"She c-called her Bebe and she is t-the only Bebe in t-town she might know

s-something?"Tweek told him

Craig then smiled and got up and started to pace around the room.

"We need to see Bebe first,then Marjorie, then Wendy"Craig listed

"Why,I-in that o-order?"Tweek asked

"Because we haven't talk to Bebe yet so she has no reason to lie,and Marjorie didn't seem like she was hiding anything, and With all the evidence showing on her phone that she threw away and the evidence her quote Best friend unquote tells us she'll have her back so up against the wall Donald Trump is going to make the mexican's pay for it to be re-build"Craig explain himself specifically and excitedly

"C-craig d-don't br-bring up DONALD TRUMP"Tweek twitch in a panic

"Sorry babe,The point being I think Wendy may have killed Cartman for whatever reason she had to want him to get caught cheating by his wife"Craig told him

"Really?T-that might be a p-possiblity"

Tweek thought aloud

"especially now, S-since all the

e-evidence does now point to her"Tweek agreed

"Great,Look up where Bebe works"Craig told Tweek

Tweek just nodded and typed Bebe Steven in the computer and then once he got a result his eye shot wide open.

"Did you find anything?"Craig asked

"Um... Yeah she's w-working downtown

"Tweek said in a awkward tone

"Great,Doing what?"Craig asked happily

"Being a stripper"Tweek simply said

Then their was a small silence between them until Tweek finally spoke.

"Yeah...S-she's a stripper"Tweek repeated

"Um...Okay so I guess were going to a strip club"Craig shrugged and him and Tweek both took showers and got dressed and drove downtown and pulled up to a strip club

"Okay,Lets go love"Craig said and they both got out and walked to the front entrance

They walked in and was greeted with purple ligths and strippers walking around in revealing onesies and holding trays of drinks and food.

"Wow"Craig said shocked

Then Tweek him his arm

"Ouch,I didn't mean it like that"Craig rolled his eyes rubbing his arm

They they walked up to a random girl,She looked at them and immediately smiled at Criag.

"Hey cutie what can I do to you"She asked

"Do you mean _for_ me?"Craig corrected

"Sure that to"She then winked

"W-were here to find Bebe S-steven"

Tweek said jealously

"Of course"She rolled her eyes and pointed to the black room

They walked into the black room and saw random strippers giving lap dances and making out with random men.

Craig and Tweek walked around disgusted until they saw Bebe giving a lap dance.

"She l-looks the same now t-then she did in h-highschool"Tweek noticed

"Then she's in the right profession"Craig sarcastically said

"Bebe Steve's"Craig called

She immediately looked at them and she pushed the guy she was grinding on.

"Hey,I paid 1 hour"He shouted angirly

"Go get it from you wife Eddy"Bebe rolled her eyes

Then walked up to Craig and Tweek twirling her hair

"Can I help you officer"Bebe asked seductively

"Yeah,You know Eric Cartman?"Craig asked

"Oh,Yeah he"She then pused and looked over to her boss who looked pissed

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Craig and Tweek.

"Look I'm on the clock,We need to go to the backroom if you want me to talk some more"Bebe told them

"Alright"Craig sighed

They all walked to the backroom and sat down on a the surprisingly comfortable bed which was obviously dirty.

"So what do you know about Cartman?"Craig asked

"Oh, Almost nothing he just another married man who was looking for a little yummy on the side"Bebe gloated

"Right"Craig rolled his eyes

"D-did you and Cartman e-ever talk about his personal l-life"Tweek asked

"No,We usually juat had sex but sometimes he would talk about his wife and how she was doing their butler"Bebe bordley stated

"She is"Tweek asked confused and shocked

"That what he always said,He was really mean to me not to be rude but I don't miss him at all"She honestly said

"So that's all he talked about his cheating wife?"Craig asked

"Yep,He used to spend an hour drinking,then he would give he a paycheck for the night and would leave"Bebe explain simply

"You seem very comfortable talking to the police about a dead man"Craig suspiciously stated

"This actually happens alot if your a stripper"Bebe told them

Then they all walked put of the room and Craig gave her 50 dollars for the information then they walked out.

"Wow,Maybe M-arjorie really did d-do it, I mean it w-would make sense"Tweek told him

"Maybe but I wouldn't Mark Wendy as innocent yet,Lets see what Marjorie have to say"Craig said

Then they drove to Marjorie's masion and walked up to the front door,Tweek went to knock and it just opened.

They walked inside quietly and saw something that shock them both and made Marjorie look even more guilty now then before.


	12. Seeing Marjorie again

They walked in on Marjorie and Kenny going at it on their her couch.

Tweek and Craig just looked amazed thinking that all of the rumors that she was sleeping with their butler was just the insecurities of a wealthy man and his beautiful wife and a male friend but apparently it was treu.

"It's not what you think"Marjorie panic moving away from Keeny's embrace

"I'm pretty sure it's what I think"Craig said

"Kenny?,I-is he your Butler?"Tweek asked

"Yeah,I work with them for 6 years"Kenny and Marjorie got up and started to adjust their self.

"interesting"Craig noticed

Then they heard a soft cry of a baby come from the other room.

"Coming Kassy"Marjorie daid as she ran upstairs

Then all eyes on Kenny,Tweek gave him an odd look while Craig just smriked at him.

"So how long have you been fucking your bosses wife?"Craig bluntly asked

"It's not what you think,We didn't start have sex until a few days after Cartman died"Kenny explained himself

"That's not b-better"Tweek shook his head

"Look,Me and Marjorie kept a professional relationship until her husband died"Kenny honestly said

"Right,Did you have like a room or a closet space or something when your were hired?"Craig asked

"Yeah,You see that giant room right there?"Kenny pointed to a large door

"Yeah"Tweek answered

"Go to that small closet next to it and that's my 'Space'"Kenny said sarcastically

Craig and Tweek rolled their eyes and they walked to the small room.

Only one could fit at the time so Craig walked in while Tweek stood nearby looking at him.

All they say was extra clothes, paper and pens, and a small box labeled private.

Craig gave the box an odd look and picked it up and looked insided and Craig jumped sightly when he saw was inside.

"W-what i-is i-it"Tweek asked horrified

"Look"Craig handed him the box

Tweek looked inside and saw pictures of Marjorie in beautiful expensive clothing, hold her kids,and some were more seductive.

Most of the pictures was of her in slutty lingerie, revealing underwear and bra's,and her wearing nothing but a smile.

"Shit"Tweek cussed

Then they walked out of the closet and went back to Kenny who was still standing in the same spot ad before,They weren't gone vary long.

"Would like to explain this"Craig asked him

The color immediately drained from Craig's face then as cue Marjorie walked down stairs holder her baby and her other son.

"What's going on"Marjorie asked

"D-do you know a-about these pictures"Tweek asked

Marjorie look at the pictures and a ligth blushed came across her face.

"Yes"Marjorie admitted guilty

"Mommy why did you give Kenny pictures of you"Her son asked

"Sweety go take your sister upstairs anf play with her"The young boy listen to his mother and took his adolescent sister upstairs to his room

Then she looked back at Craig and Tweek and took a deep breath.

"I did gave Kenny those pictures when i was still married to Kenny"Marjorie admitted

"So you two were in a intimate relationships when Cartman was still alive?"Craig asked

"No, But we were in a and emotional relationship"Marjorie said walking close to Kenny

"He would be the person I talk to,the person I ask for advice, he was always their for me...I love him"Marjorie kissed him

"That's sweet"Tweek gushed

"Yes,Vary nice but why did you lie about your relationship with Kenny early?"Craig asked

"Because I felt guilty and since I _thought_ I had to move out,So my original was that I could just live with him until the case went down and we could have a normal life"Marjorie explain herself

"Okay,So you gave him the pictures because...?"Craig asked confused

"He said he was sexually attached to me and I was married but I thought this be the like free porn"Marjorie Shrugged

"That s-still cheating on y-your husband"Tweek informated her

"I know but I thought this be different because he was actually cheating me with that Wendy girl he kept talking about and he..."Marjorie rambled on

"Wait?,Wait?Wendy?"Craig stopped her

"You mean Bebe?"Tweek asked

"No, Who's Bebe?"Marjorie asked

"She's a stripper"Kenny answered her

Then Marjorie glared at him with her arms crossed.

"It was before you"Kenny defended himself

"Wait,Why do you think him and Wendy had something going on?"Craig asked

"Well I didn't at first but I starting to get suspicious when I realized our money was decreasing at an alarming rate"Wendy started

"So I send Kenny to monitor his computer and he found out he been spending 3,000 dollars a week on buying her lingerie, underwear,bra's,and make-up"Marjorie finished

"How d-do you know it w-went to Wendy's house?"Tweek asked

"I followed the tracking chip on the packages he been sending her and it goes directly to her house it doesn't even go in her mailbox"Kenny told them

"So not only did Wendy have Cartman mobile phone number and he had her direct home address"Craig whispered to Tweek

"Alright,Your in the clear for now"Craig said to them and they walked out of mansion and back to their car

"Their going tho come back"Marjorie cried to Kenny's arms

"Don't worry love,I will always protect you"Kissed her

Tweek and Craig got back into their car and drove back to Wendy's office.

"Lets see what she have to say now"Craig told Tweek

Tweek nodded and they both got out and walked inside,They walked to the woman at the front desk and got her attention.

"Oh,Your back are you looking for

Miss.Testaburger"She asked

They both nodded their heads

"She actually left really early which is really surprising in this business especially for her,She also left in a hurry I think he was trying to avoid you when she saw you in the parking lot she gave me the key to her office and then rushed into her car"She told them honestly not looking up from her computer

"She know were on to her, Let's go"Craig said quickly then ran back into their car

"Thank you"Tweek quickly said to the lady in the front desk then they he followed Craig

They both drove out of the parking lot until they saw the back of Wendy's head in a red Cadillac.

They started to follow her, When she noticed she took 2 turns to the right and 4 to left eventually Craig couldn't keep up with her and they lost her.

"God damn it, She definitely hiding something"Craig shouted

"What was your first clue Sherlock"Tweek said sarcastically

Craig and Tweek then drove back home because it was getting late, Craig clap on the bed and Tweek slowly followed.

There was a small silence for a while then Craig finally said quietly.

"I can't do this"Craig whispered


	13. Craig's downfall

"What d-do y-you mean Craig?"Tweek asked

"I can't believe I thought I could go to Runaway Teen bullshit to a and a incredibly serious murder mystery"Craig put his hands on his face

"What d-do you mean?,Y-your an amazing a-and you worked s-so hard to get here"Tweek told him

"Yeah,2 months of non-stop work and sleepless nights to have 5 false suspects and a runaway suspect who probably didn't even do it"Craig complained

"I don't know, Maybe lieutenant Heidi was right,I can't do this"Craig beat himself up

Then out of nowhere Tweek slapped Craig across his face.

"Tweek what the hell!"Craig shouted

"Sorry Craig b-but you lost y-your mind"Tweek shouted

"Y-yeah you only done r-runaway teen bullshit but t-that's because your amazing at your job, Y-you are one of the best dame d-detective I h-have ever met"Tweek started with an encouraging voice

Craig just looked at him in amazement rubbing the cheek that Tweek slammed him as the pain slowly faded away.

"Y-you always tell me n-not to let my fears and i-insecurities stop me from doing what I w-want, Now I'm going to say it to y-you"Tweek continued

"You made a p-promise to yourself to finish t-this case and prove everyone wrong, a-and as god is my w-witness I'm not going to let you give u-up"Tweek finished

"Your right Tweek but I don't want to give up but I don't even know where Wendy lives"Craig said

"So? you didn't k-know where all those other teenagers w-were but you f-found them just use whatever you l-Iearned from d-doing that on h-her"Tweek encouraged

Craig then looked at Tweek and a smile spreaded across his face and he rushed to the computer.

"Craig?W-what are you doing?Tweek asked

"She's a lawyer so more likely she talked to one of her clients a few hours ago when she got home, I know that because her work number it the same as her mobile, But the phone that we currently have has that number disabled which means she knew that we were going to interrogate her at some point so that why she got rid of the phone so we couldn't track her"Craig explained

"But what's she didn't account for the fact that we can track her by her computer if it's connected to the Wi-Fi in her house, Which it probably is"Craig finished

Then he typed in some more numbers then he turn on the GPS in their computer and immediately got Wendy's address.

"What?H-how did you d-do that?"Tweek asked amazed

"I learned it when we would look for teenagers, They always post something somewhere so is easy to track them on their phones,computers and tablets"Craig answered

"Alright,Lets go"Craig said then he grabbed his car keys and raced to the door and went to their car

"Let's go babe,and grab the computer"Craig shouted from outside

Tweek just laughed softly grabbed their laptop and walked to the car and got inside holding the laptop on his lap and put the speakers on full volume so Craig could hear the GPS.

They then drove to the off following the GPS.


	14. Finding Wendy

Craig and Tweek drove down the street as quick as they possibly could, Craig then pulled up at a gate which automatically opened with a key card.

"God Damnit"Craig hit the steering wheel

Tweek then looked around, And noticed a car was pulling up behind them.

"Craig,T-thier's a car b-behined us"Tweek told car as he pointed behind them

"So"Craig rolled his eyes

"Let h-him go and w-we can just g-go inside with h-him"Tweek said

Craig then smiled,And he turn the car around.

The other driver use their key card and the gate slowly opened the car drove inside and Craig follow behind before it finally closed slowly.

They continued the follow the GPS and it let them to a small apartment.

 ** _"You have now reached you destination"_**

The GPS said

Tweek and Craig got out of their car and walked up to them apartments.

"How are w-we supposed to k-know which o-one is Wendy's apartment?"

Tweek asked

"I'll do the same thing here like I did when I couldn't fine that teenage slut who was living with her 4 boyfriends"Craig said smug getting out of the car

Craig then went on his phone and dailed Wendy's number and let it ring 4 times before he hung up.

"Why d-did you hang u-up?"Tweek asked confused

"I have a police scanner on my phone"Craig answered

Then a quiet ring came out of the phone and a grin came across Craig's face.

"Got her exact address"Craig pointed to his phone and ran upstairs and Tweek followed him

They stopped at a apartment with the number that said 128.

Craig knock on the door hard

"Open the door you have no where to hide"Craig shouted

They heard nothing but the sound of papers moving and the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Let's go in"Craig whispered to Tweek

Tweek nodded his head and Craig kicked opened the door.

They saw Wendy tried to escaped by using the fire exit next to the window.

Craig immediately grabbed her and forced her back into the house,Tweek closed and locked the door behind them.

"Let me go"Wendy shouted

"No,You obviously had something to do with Cartman's death"Craig growled

"No,I swear I really didn't know anything about it"Wendy cried

"Then w-why did you tried t-to run?"Tweek asked suspiciously

"You either know something about Cartman or you have something wrost to hide"Craig said holding her down

Then Tweek looked over to a messy stack of papers, He remember that earlier when they were outside the door they heard papers.

Tweek slowly walked to the papers

"Don't look their"Wendy shouted with tears running down her face struggling to get out of Craig's arms

"Tweek what is?"Craig asked holding

Wendy tighter

Tweek then picked up all the papers he could and stood there in shock.

"What t-the Hell!?"Tweek shouted on top of his lungs

"What?"Craig asked shouted holding Wendy's close

Tweek then slowly turn to Craig

"Their pictures of Cartman's dead

corpse"Tweek shouted terrified


	15. Wendy's confession

"What?"Craig shouted then he finally let go of Wendy

She just stood their on the ground with tears running down her face.

Craig walked over to Tweek and took the pictures from him and looked at it with the same terrified look on his face that Tweek had.

The pictures were close up showing the deep cut mark on his neck, stab wounds around his arms and legs, and bruises and blood around his face.

"The Hell?,Why do you have this?"Craig shouted

"I can explain"Wendy cried

"I swear to God I didn't kill Cartman but... I knew he was dead before anyone else did"Wendy finally admitted

"I knew that _"I had no idea Cartman was dead"_ Story was complete and utter bullshit"Craig shouted mimicking Wendy's voice

"Wait,T-the police s-said that Cartman was d-dead for 6 hours before h-his wife reported it"Tweek said

"I know, When I thought I was dead I took pictures and that I kept my mouth shut until it became big news"Wendy explained himself

"Why though?"Craig asked confused

"I... Can't tell you"Wendy whimpered

"You either tell us or we take you to jail for lying to the authorities"Craig threatened

Wendy looked at them terrified and than she held her head down and sighed deeply and looked back up.

"Okay,I had just finished with Eric Cartman's case and he was supposed to pay me for everything"Wendy started to remember everything

 **-Flash Back-**

 _"Okay,Mister Cartman I was able to get everything off the record and against my better judgement you're relieved of all charges"Wendy told him_

 _"Excellent, Sweetheart"Cartman smriked_

 _"Rigth,Now all their left is my payment"Wendy told him closing her suitcase_

 _"Rigth,How much do I owe you"Cartman asked_

 _"Well for being your lawyer $250 an hour which equal to $1400"Wendy told him_

 _"And my extra money for helping you cover up everything"Wendy winked_

 _Cartman just smiled and haded her a small dollar bill._

 _She looked at it and then looked at him and utter disgust and frustration._

 _"500 dollars,That's it"Wendy shouted angirly_

 _" Yes, I am quite a generous man"Cartman said smug_

 _"You fat piece of shit,How could you screw me over like this"Wendy growled_

 _"I'm not screwing you over, I'm simply paying you for how much I think your service worth"Cartman explained himself_

 _"Only 500 dollars?"Wendy growled_

 _"Well since you're just a lawyer I usually pay less but I thought I could throw in some more dollars because your different"Cartman said as he took out a carton of cigarettes_

 _"How?"Wendy asked with a hint of evil in her voice_

 _"You were the only lawyer look for you to help me hide all the illegal stuff I did,Just because I said I pay you extra"Cartman told her_

 _Wendy's entire face went pale and her eyes just looked at Cartman with a look of confusion._

 _"All the other lawyers I've been through say doing this goes against their morals and ethics"Cartman continued_

 _"But you don't seem to have any so that's why I hired"Cartman finished_

 _Wendy then crushed the 500 dollars in her hand._

 _"I'll have you know I take so much pride in my work"Wendy shouted with tears a flat stration running down her face_

 _"Being good at what you do and taking pride in it are two completely different things, I mean if word got out about this you could lose your job forever and God knows you'll ever get another one but you didn't seem to care,In your mind I was going to give you all the money in the world so much even if you did lose your job you have enough money to take care of yourself"Cartman said to her looking ha straight in her eyes smiling at the tears welling up_

 _"I never said I was going to give you a lot of money you just assume that"Cartman finally said_

 _Then he put a cigarette on the grounds of her carpeted office stepped on it and rub it into the carpet and walked away leaving her in a state of shock._

 **-Flash Back Over-**

Tears of regret ran down Wendy's face as she finished the story.

"T-that was a r-really sad story b-but it didn't answer the q-question"Tweek saud to her

Wendy wiped away her tears and continued.

"After what he said I feel so self-conscious that he was going to report me your tell someone so I went over to his house to talk to him"Wendy continued

"And I swear he was already dead when I got there but there was no one in the house and he was just lying there"Wendy said as her voice got slightly deeper

"Why didn't you call someone and better yet why did you take pictures"Craig asked

"I still have that hatred for him about what he said to me and how badly treated me through his entire case and I guess I just wanted to see him lifeless and pathetic whenever I wanted to"Wendy cried in shame

"So I took about I don't know 10 pictures then I ran out of there for anyone to see me... I still feel horrible about what I did"Wendy finished wiping her tears away

"As much as I want to believe that story all I heard was there was a reason for you to walk to kill Cartman and you don't have any proof that you didn't"Craig said to her

"I have proof that I didn't do it"Wendy jumped and took the papers from Craig

Then she pointed to the deep cut marks around Cartman's neck.

"The cut marks goes left to right which means whoever killed them with left handed I'm right handed"Wendy Said

Tweek than headed her a pen and a paper to prove that he really was right-handed, She apparently was.

"Okay,Your stoy checks out but your not off the hook just yet"Craig glared at her

Then him and Tweek walked out and Craig wrnt yo go close the door he gave Wendy one last look and said

"We will be back"Then he slammed the door and walked back to their car

"W-will looks like another d-dead end"Tweek said disappointed

"Not quite"Craig said quietly


	16. Call with Lieutenant Heidi

"W-hat do you m-mean Craig?"Tweek asked

"We know one thing that whoever did this was left handed"Craig answered

"Okay?"Tweek said confused

"It not the best clue but it's something"Craig reassured

"Now how many suspects have we had so far?"Craig asked as he started the car and started driving out of the apartment complex

"Well so f-far we have interrogated Stan,Kyle, M-marjorie,Kenny, and Wendy"Tweek answered

"Wendy a-already confessed to taking pictures, S-stan and Kyle we're busy watching their o-orphans, Marjorie has an alibi,and Kenny... p-probably didn't do it"Tweek continued

"Kenny he was already in a relationship with Marjorie so he doesn't really have a reason to kill Cartman"Craig said stopping the car

"Why d-did you stop?"Tweek asked

"The gate still closed"Craig groan remembering how they got it in the first place remembering how they got in the first place

"Oh"Tweek rolled his eyes

They parked near by the gate waiting for someone to pull up,Tweek eventually got bored and fell asleep and Craig thought long and hard about the case.

"Let's see Kyle and Stan might have been lying but they did seem to really have their hands full"Craig thought aloud

"Wendy is obviously insane especially after what Carmen said to her but other than the pictures I have no real proof she did anything"Craig continued in deep thought

"Marjorie story checked out"Craig thought

Craig then hit his head on the steering wheel and looked to Tweek he smiled at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully then he looked down at Tweek and saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully.

Then he got a call from Lieutenant Heidi

 ** _Craig:Hello?_**

 ** _Lieutenant Heidi: Well did you solve the case?_**

 ** _Craig:No,Not yet_**

 ** _Lieutenant Heidi: I knew this case was too much for you Tucker_**

 ** _Craig:"No, It's not I just need to find one clue just one I'll have my murderer_**

 **Lieutenant Hedi** : ** _Please note that you never done a case like this and note that this is way above your normal ground._**

Then those Lieutenant Heidi gave Craig and Idea.

He he remembered before leaving Cartman's office the that there was a small piece of paper with a heart on it that look like a note,At the time he just ignored it then he was from his wife but obviously that Theory out the door.

Then he remembered how the person wrote it the person with obviously left handed and because of how the paper was written it was written with left to right.

 ** _Lieutenant Heidi:Are you listening to me_**

 ** _Craig: No,Have to go_**

Craig immediately hung up the phone and someone finally open the gate and before the guy where the key card could drive-thru Craig step on the gas pedal and drove as fast as possible.

Waking up Tweek and terrifying him at the same time.

"CRAIG WHAT THE HELL!"Tweek shouted angirly

"I have a cleu that juat might prove who killed Eric Cartman"Craig Quickly's dad

Racing to Cartman's mansion they pulled up to see a moving van full of boxes and men carrying things out of the large house.

"Oh No"Craig whispered worried


	17. A suspicious love letter

"What the Hell is going on?"Craig shouted rushing up to one of the movers while Tweek followed slowly

"Hey don't ask me I'm just doing my job,They blonde inside can give you all the information you need to know"The mover said placing a large box inside the moving truck

Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and they both ran inside to see Kenny and Marjorie's son packing everything in living room into box's and Marjorie breastfeeding her baby girl.

"Marjorie"Craig ran to her slightly out of breath

"Yes?"Marjorie asked

"What's going on why are you moving?"Craig asked in a panic

"Oh Well me and Kenny talked and we decided that we didn't want to like here anymore,We want to move to a smaller and start our life over"Marjorie informed them

"That's s-sweet"Tweek gushed

"Okay,Great did they touch anything in Cartmen's office"Craig asked worried

"No,Me and Kenny strictly told them not to touch it until his case blows over"Marjorie said

Craig smile spread across his face as he ran to Cartmen's office while Tweek followed slowly.

Craig looked around the office frantically trying to remember where he saw the small paper with a small heart.

"What a-are look f-for Craig?"Tweek asked just standing at the doorway

"I'm looking for a small pink paper with a heart on it"Craig said

Then he went to his desk and picked up the paper.

"Found it"Craig shouted happily

Tweek walked over to see it

"Who's it f-from?"Tweek asked

"I don't know it just says from your,No so secret admirer"Craig said reading the ending signature

Then he began to read the entire letter

 _My love,My everything oh how I love you to death without you everything that use to be easy seems so difficult now._

 _I have the time we spend together each memory of us Burns deeply into my mind and leave the Vivid and Lively picture._

 _Of all the love I have_

 _Of the then sweet times we share_

 _and all the places I have kiss you and shown my love_

 _I have kissed you..._

 _Kiss you 15 times on the_ stomach

 _Kiss you 15_ times on your back

 _Kiss you 19 times on your chest_

 _Kiss you 10 times on the back of your head_

 _Kiss you 4 times on your neck_

 _The love we share is beautiful I know one day you'll see that we are a match made in heaven because I can live without you and I know You can't live without me._

 _Love, your not-so-secret admirer_

Craig and Tweek just looked at the piece of paper in complete shock.

"OH MY GOD,WE FOUND OUR KILLER"Tweek panicked

"Relax,Babe"Craig calmed Tweek down

"We just need to find whoever wrote this and kill him"Craig said happily

"But...W-we still don't know f-from who?"Tweek tokd him

Craig thought carefully and thought who it could possibly be but no one came to mind.

"Hey Craig,L-look over here"Tweek said near Cartman's computer

Tweek turned it on and like most computers this one didn't have a password we click on it emails and look to see that he only had one email address on his computer.

The email username was

 **NumberOneSideChick**

Both Craig and Tweek didn't understand why you only had one email user on this computer, Being as rich as he was you would think that companies and employees would have his email not just as one individual person.

Craig clicked on it and found a vary interesting conversation between Eric and **NumberOneSideChick**.


	18. The Emails

Tweek and Craig went to the vary beginning of their email conversation to see more about their relationship.

 **The Email conversation**

 ** _-One year ago-_**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Hello baby 3**

 **EricCartman:Hello babe, I'll be their soon just need to get away from my wife**

 **NumberOneSideChick:I hope to see you soon ;)**

Craig just rolled his eyes at they completely cliche conversation about a rich married man and his mistress.

"Tweek scroll down to something more relevant"Craig said

Tweek nodded his head and scroll down to almost the very bottom of the email.

 ** _-6 months ago-_**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Eric?**

 **NumberOneSideChick: Honey?**

 **EricCartman:?**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Oh,Where have you been?**

 **EricCartman:With my lawyer**

 **NumberOneSideChick:With your lawyer?,What does that mean?**

 **EricCartman:It means who it sounds**

Craig rub his eyes annoyed thinking how pointless it is to read everything in thier email conversation.

"Skip to the end"Craig simply said

 ** _-4 months ago-_**

 **NumberOneSideChick: Where are you we haven't talked in 2 weeks!**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Why haven't you come to see me!**

 **EricCartman: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**

 **EricCartman: IT'S LIKE 2 AM**

 **EricCartman:MY WIFE COULD HAVE SAW THAT!**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Good!,You promised me you were going to leave** **her**

 **EricCartman:No,I said that we migth be getting a divorce but _I decided were not going to_**

 **NumberOneSideChick:But what about us**

 **EricCartman: _Us?_ Their no us,You just a overgrown sex doll**

 **EricCartman: That's your job and that's what are _"Relationship"_ is**

 **NumberOneSideChick:But... Eric I love you**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Eric?**

"That's interesting"Craig thought

"Whoever this girl is sounds like she's really hurt"Craig noticed

"Skip to the last conversation"Craig told Tweek to do

"This is their last c-conversation, apparently the l-last time they t-talked was t-two days before E-eric died"Tweek told him

Tweek does so and they find the most interesting part of their conversation.

 ** _-8 months ago-_**

 **NumberOneSideChick: Eric?**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Honey?**

 **NumberOneSideChick:I miss you, Please answer**

 **EricCartman:WHAT!**

 **NumberOneSideChick:I haven't see or heard from you in days**

 **NumberOneSideChick:Did you get my note?**

 **EricCartman:Yes,But no**

 **NumberOneSideChick:No?,What do you mean no?**

 **EricCartman:Just No this is to much for me,I just wanted a casual relationship not a secret serious girlfriend**

 **EricCartman:Were done**

 **NumberOneSideChick:No...No...No**

 **NumberOneSideChick:You don't mean that...You love me!!!**

 **EricCartman:No,I don't don't talk to me again**

 **NumberOneSideChick:NO!IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU I'LL GO CRAZY**

 **NumberOneSideChick: Please just love me, Without you I'll die**

 **EricCartman:Well try to leave me out of the suicide letter,Goodbye**

Then Craig Tweek over Tweek's shoulder to see his face.

"She d-definitely did it"Tweek stuttered

"But we need to know who she is though"Craig thought

They read back their entire conversation then they noticed that in one of their conversation Eric brought up how

"this is her job".

"What did m-mean by that?"Tweek asked

"It could be about Wendy,She did work for him before he drove her completely crazy"Craig thought

"Yeah b-but he told her t-that he was talking to h-his lawyer and that's h-her"Tweek pointed out

"Well being a rich asswhole he probably has a dozens side chicks"Craig said sarcastically

"Wait if it's a job t-then he probably

p-pays her"Tweek said

"And he doesn't want his wife to know so he probably paid her in check"Craig said

"Wait, Craig r-remeber the first day we got this job and we o-only had t-two piece of paper as e-evidence"Tweek reminded him

"Yeah their was a information about Cartman and..."Then Craig paused himself when he realizes what Tweek was trying to say

"You think Bebe did it?"Craig asked

"S-she our last suspect Craig and o-out of all of them she d-doesn't have an alibi and she lied to us a-about her relationship with Cartman"Tweek told him

Craig thought about then nodded his head,They both walked out of the almost empty house and into their car.

They drove to the stip club Bebe worked at and walked up to her boss.

"We need to see Bebe Steven it's urgent"

Craig said quickly

"Sorry she left about half an hour ago said she need to clean up her place"The man in black told them

"Craig,She p-probably trying to c-clean away the e-evidence"Tweek said

"That's ridiculous week if he was he would have done that months ago"Craig told Tweek

"Oh you mean Bebe?,She hasn't been at her house in 6 months"A random stripper told them

"Where have She been?"Craig asked

"She was living with her ex-boyfriend but she should be home now"She said then walked away

"Come on Tweek let's before she gets rid of all our proof"Craig and Tweek both ran to to their car and when Craig started it

The same girl they were talking earlier gave them a small piece of paper with an address on it.

"This her address"She then smiled and then walked away

"That was weird"Craig said

Then they drove away following the address on their GPS to Bebe apartment.


	19. Going to find Bebe (Rewritten)

They got into their car in a hurry and followed the GPS in their car.They arrived in a big dirty-looking apartment building.

They walked out and walk up to a man who look like he just did a huge amount of cocaine.He was twitching and scratching and his eyes were bloodshot red

"Hey you?"Craig called out to him

He jumped up will a terrified look on his face seeing a police officer and a detective.

"Do you know were Bebe Stevens lives?"Craig asked

"Oh"The man said relieved

"She lives alone in apartments 156"He pointed to the back of the apartment complex

"Thanks"Craig said then him and Tweek both ran to apartment 156

"Bebe Stevens"Craig shouted knocking

No one answered but he did hear something that sounded like someone was moving something.

Craig then Knock the door down holding a gun he walked in and saw nothing him and Tweek walked around awhile.

"She must have ran out when she heard us like how Wendy was going to do"Tweek thought

"Maybe,Be she couldn't have gotten far"Craig thought

Then Tweek and Craig split up and search the small apartment.

Craig went to Bebe's room and her bathroom and Tweek went to her kitchen and searched the living room.

While Tweek was looking around he found an old tear stained note he picked it up read it quietly then a then a terrified look spread across his face.

"Craig!"Tweek shouted, Craig pulled out his gun and ran to Tweek who was just standing their with a small piece of paper in his hands.

"What?"Craig asked putting his gun away

"Read this"Tweek showed him

 _Cartman my love please forgive me for everything I have done to you and remember I love you with all my heart,Only if you could love me better then you would've lived longer so would of a lot of people._

 _Love;Bebe Stevens_

"Wait?"Craig said

"why would she put her name on this and not on the other one?"Craig asked

"And what did she mean when she said "so _would a lot of people"?_ Tweek questioned

"Your about to find out" Bebe said holding a gun rigth to Tweek's face

Craig and Tweek both backed up and Bebe walked up to them slowly.

Craig noticed how good Bebe was looked ;Her hair was done nicely in a neat ponytail,she was wearing an white laced bra and maching white laced,and she was wearing makeup that highlighted her natural features Which honestly brought out her natural beauty.

"What are doing"Craig asked pushing Tweek behind him

"Something I should've done when I first saw you"She smiled as she cocked her gun.


	20. Bebe's POV

Tweek and Craig were backed up against the wall, Craig was trying his best to stay calm while Tweek looked like he could have a heart attack right on the floor.

"Please,Put the gun Bebe"Craig said calm

"Why?, So you can take me to jail?,What I did was out of love not spite"Bebe spat angrily with her finger on the trigger

"Love?You killed the man"Craig shouted

"Craig d-don't m-make h-her mad"Tweek whispered absolutely terrified

"Yes,It was love...He needed to know that If I couldn't have him no one could"Bebe cried hysterically

"Remember everything Cartman use to tell me and I remember everything we ever did"Bebe cried harder

"You see what I'm wearing this was the first thing he saw me in when we made love for the first and last time"Bebe shouted

"Why...Why w-would you do t-this to someone y-you claimed t-to love"Tweek cried panicked

"You want to know why"Bebe asked rhetorical

"Well...It all started when Cartman and I first met..."Bebe slowly trailed off into the story

 **-Narration-** /Flashback

 _ **"It** **all started simple like any other day,He walked in with a bored look in his face"**_

 _"Hey, Handsome why are you alone?"Bebe asked sitting next to Cartman_

 _"Just getting a drink"Cartman answered_

 _"No,Man walked into a stip joint just for a drink"Bebe flirted rubbing his cheeks_

 _Cartman smiled and order 2 drinks for her and himself._

 _ **"That's** **when our relationship started for 2 amazing years we been together and we were happy, Cartman would come to see me everyday before going home to his wife and kids"**_

 ** _*Then he started to be really mean to me"_**

 _"Cartman"She walked up to him to give him a kiss as he walked into the black room_

 _"Hey,Bebe"Cartman rolled his eyes_

 _"Look I'm tried let's do this quickly I have to meet my lawyer and so some shitty school fundraiser for my stupid kid"Cartman said monotone starting to remove his clothes_

 _"Oh... Alright"She then undressed herself_

 _ **"Then** **he became completely distant he would see me less and less so I went to go visit him at his house... That's when everything went wrong"**_

 _Cartman drove to his house when he saw Bebe leaning near a silver car._

 _Cartman parked right in front of his house and immediately walked out of his car slamming the door._

 _"Hi honey"She gushed walking to kiss him_

 _Cartman moved her away from his lips and gave her an angry growld._

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"Cartman shouted_

 _"I missed you"She pouted_

 _"No,You go home and stay the hell away from me and my house"Cartman grinding is teething really_

 _"And I see you again I will call the police"Cartman warned her_

 _"You don't mean that...You love me"Bebe said sweetly_

 _"Yes I do,I don't want to see here again EVER!"Cartman then pushed her away_

 _He walked into his house and watched her leave_

 ** _"I tried so hard to talk to him and convince him we were meant to be together but he wouldn't listen...So I had to make it clear to him even if he couldn't live to learn from it"_**

 ** _"Once his wife and kids were out of the house I made my move"_**

 _Cartman was sitting at his desk in his personal office when he heard a ligth breathing coming from behind him._

 _"Hey,Baby miss me?"Bebe whispered seductively_

 _"Bebe"Cartman asked scared for his life_

 _He walked away as she slowly walked towers him._

 _"You should've loved me when you had the chance Cartman"She said_

 _Then she stabbed Cartman in the chest first and continue to stab him several times in the chest then she turn them over and stabbed him multiple times in the back then she turn them back over to so she can see his eyes._

 _He was already dead but the anger she was feeling and the Betrayal she had in her heart she couldn't bring herself to stop she wanted him to feel pain._

 _Then she slit his throat repeatedly_

 _After she was done she jumped out the window and immediately ran into her car and drove home._

 _ **After I finish what I did I took a long hot shower and called my EX,He let me stay with him for awhile I told him that my landlord kick me out he had no idea why I really want to stay with him.**_

 _ **Cartman a vary rich man and I knew that this would make the home page of every newspaper and every new show II knew this was going to be everywhere so I stayed hidden until it all blew over.**_

 **-Narration-** /Flashbacks Over

"And now were here"Bebe finished and cock her gun and aimed it at Craig

"You couldn't let this go could you,We could of left this as my last show of passion for the man I loved"Bebe cried

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING"Bebe screamed with tears running down her face

Then they heard police sirens from outside and saw police lights.

"Bebe Stevens come out with your hands up"An officer said

Craig immediately recognize that voice it was Lieutenant Heidi.

"See Bebe,You can either kill us and go to jail for life or leave and maybe go easier on you cuz you're completely crazy"Craig told her

She then looked up Craig and Tweek and more tears made out of face and then she gave Craig an evil glare.

"You took the last thing I had for the person I loved now I'm taking the person you love"Bebe said then she shot her gun

A loud bullet came right out of her gun and hit Tweek right in the stomach.Tweek immediately fell right on the ground holding on to his stomach trying to keep as much blood in as possible.

"TWEEK"Craig cried holding Tweek's head so it wasn't touching the ground

After the gunshot 3 police officers ran in and tackled Bebe to the ground holding her down and taking her gun away from her.

"LET ME GO!, LET ME GO"Bebe shouted struggling to get out of the officers grip

Lieutenant Heidi walked in seeing Craig hold Tweek head as Tweek slowly bled out.

"Get an ambulance right now"Heidi demanded looking over Craig seeing Tweek barely holding on to life.

"It's going to be okay love,Juat hold on"Craig begged him

Tweek cats his eyes open blinking as long as he could the show Craig that he was still alive but eventually the blood loss made him so weak that he closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

Then tweak stop moving all together and just lie there, Craig could feel Tweek body getting colder.

"Tweek?"Craig whispered to him crying his eyes out


	21. The aftermath

Craig was sitting next to Tweek in his hospital room holding his hand tigthy.

He looked to Tweek Craig haven't slept in 4 dayband it was definitely showing in his appearance.

His eyes were bloodshot red and hebhad wrinkles and bats under his eyes.

Craig wanted to stay with Tweek until he woke up, Tweek was breathing and moving slightly but he was still in a deep coma with no guarantee of ever waking up.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you"Craig cried

Kissing Tweek gently on the lips then he heard a knock on the door behind him.

"Hello Mister Tucker,Is he still asleep?"The Doctor asked

"Yeah"Craig simply answered looking back to Tweek

"Well someone came here to see you"The Doctor told him

"Me?,Why I'm okay"Craig asked

The Doctor smiply shrugged

"Would you like me to let her in?"The Doctor asked

"Okay"Craig just said looked back to Tweek

"Hey detective"Lieutenant Heidi smile at him warmly

"What are you doing?"Craig asked confused

"Came to see you,You haven't left this room in 4 days"Lieutenant Heidi told him

"Oh well I'm fine"Craig answered,Then he sat back down to look at Tweek again

"So...Bebe's in prison now"Lieutenant Heidi told Craig

"She being charged with second degree murder and attend to murder"Lieutenant Heidi told him

"Wow,I thought that be the best news I would ever hear but...Tweek"Craig grabbed Tweek's hand again

"The Doctor said that he will be okay"Lieutenant Heidi told him

"I know I just...I could of saved him"Craig wimpered softly

"We both know that if knew this was going to happen you would of jumped rigth in front of that bullet"Lieutenant Heidi sat down next to him

"I just wished I could of told him how much I love him and that he ment the absolute world to me"Craig cried as Heidi held him tightly

Then like a miracle they heard shifting and slight moaning,He then opened his eyes and look at Craig for the first time.

"Craig?"Tweek whispered in pain slowly opening his eyes

"TWEEK!"Craig cried happily kissing Tweek face

"Craig stop"Tweek giggled embarrassed

"Thank God"Lieutenant Heidi sighed in relief

"Are you okay?"Craig asked

"Yeah,I feel a lot better than before"Tweek smiled

"How come you're not stuttering"Craig asked

"I don't know it probably has something to do with the fact that I haven't had coffee in 4 days"Tweek laughed

Then they hugged

"I'm glade your okay because I have some news to tell both of you"Lieutenant Heidi told them

Tweek and Craig looked with a confused

expression.

"Since you both saw the case and prove me wrong I'm promoting you both"Lieutenant Heidi smiled at them

"Really?"Tweek asked astonished

"Yes, if you accept the job of course"Lieutenant Heidi said

"That's my dream come true...but Tweek you might get hurt again a lot more"Craig warned him

"I can handle it"Tweek comfort him

"But I don't think I could seeing you there like that kind of made me want to end it all right there,I wouldn't mind going back to Runaway teenagers if it means you don't get hurt"Craig said to him

"Craig I'd rather get shot 100 time in a hundred different places going to see you give up on your dream, We worked really hard to get here and we can keep going"Tweek told him

Craig and Tweek smile at each other and looked Heidi right in the face.

"Will take"They both said

"Good, I'll get out of your hair I'm sure you have a lot of catching up on"She smiled and walked away

Then Craig held on to Tweek tightly while kissing his neck.

"Craig"Tweek moaned

"I love you,You complete me baby"Craig kissed him harder

"I love you too, I'm glad we have each other"Tweek kissed him gently and passionately

After a few more week Tweek got out the hospital and was able to walk fine and went back to work about a month after he was released from the hospital.

Craig and Tweek went to Eric funeral even though they had no real personal reason to be there other than the fact they found out who killed them.They felt some-what liable and showed up.

It was very small it was just Marjorie their kids, Kenny, Marjorie's parents and Cartman's mother.

It was really sad but there was nothing anyone could do, Bebe's trial endedtrial ended of fews ago she was sent to prison for 25 years 31 years for the murder of Eric Cartman and the attempt of murder of a police officer.

Craig and Tweek went back home to the house Clyde and Token they were house sitting in. Craig and Tweek started being put on more important and serious cases just like Craig always dreamed of.

This were great for them but soon it would be even greater.


	22. Epilogue

**After the whole**

 **"Who killed Eric Cartman"**

 **Fiasco,**

 **People lifes seem to be much happier.**

 **Marjorie and Kenny move out of Colorado and moved to Louisiana to be closer Kenny's sister Karen who was going to college there.**

 **Wendy with their lawyer but she been taking some therapy classes to deal with her problems and she had some probation needed to do for hiding evidence of a murder but overall she doing alot better.**

 **Stan and Kyle got all the money Cartman stole from them and was able to open their orphanage backup and they got some extra money from the government because for how many kids their currently have now.**

 **Everything was better for everyone and soon as will be better for Craig and Tweek**.

"Babe come down here"Craig called for Tweek

"Yes?"Tweek asked walking to Craig

"Their something I have been meaning to asked you"Craig started

"W-what?"Tweek asked

"I love you Tweek I always have and I always will,I never thought I ever find someone who completes me like you do,I want to be with you until my last dying breath"Craig said

Then he got down on one knee and held a small Golden Ring with a silver outlet.

"Will you marry?"Craig asked

Tweek can hold out of Tears falling down his face he quickly wipe them off and look back at Craig.

"Yes"Tweek shouted and hugged him tightly

"I love you"Tweek cried

"I love you too baby"Craig kissed him gently

A tragedy let them to a life they've always wanted for each other and the life that everyone else wanted, Everyone who was affected by Eric Cartman's death at the end got what they always dreamed of they had everything they ever wanted and they wereand they were all so happy.

All because of the

"Who Kill Eric Cartman"

case

 **The End!**


End file.
